The Duelist
by En3rg0n
Summary: Just so he could impress the girl of his dreams, Albus Potter a butterbeer drinking and dart playing wizard becomes an auror. However he learns that there is more to being an auror than an a mere title. He gets caught by in a conspiracy where he can trusts no one including his own father. AL/OC. Scorpius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome to my fanfiction. This story is about Albus S Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and some more of my OCs. I am going to start the first chapter a little slow but please don't be bothered as I will make it more exiting by next chapter! Please Review if you like it or not. Also my English isn't the best. It's not my 1st language, anyway enjoy reading! **

**CHAPTER 1: Drunk nights and N.E.W.T exams**

**Al's POV**

"So?" I said as I tried to hit the bullseye with my dart. I was with my mates Scorpius Malfoy, Axel Flint and Blaze Zabini Jr. As usual in our sort of private club house.

"So, we should consider studying for our N.E.W.T" Scorpius said. I ignored him as I celebrated hitting bulllseyes three times a row with a glass of butterbeer.

"Aw, Stop being such as tightass Scorpius" My other mate Axel said who was in a intense billiard game with Blaze II who said. "He's right 'sides it's no use anyway, exams are like in 1 month" Blaze slightly misjudged and missed an extremely easy shot.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Scorpius said as he gave up as and put down the transfiguration text book. "Hey, you're supposed to be the Brains of our little club" I informed him. "I am Sirius Al, we barely passed our O. anyway, and now it's our entire career on the line."

"Oh, please you make it sound like I give a damn about career and shit like that" Axel and Blaze II laughed as they were agreeing with me. "I ain't got rich parents for nothing" Blaze II informed us. "So going to take over Zabini industries?" Axel asked as he lit a cigar. "Think I'll do the same, no way dad can refuse me." Scorpius sighed as he lit up a cigar of his own. "Too bad dad never fancied himself a businessman, looks like Al and I are screwed."

I sighed, I didn't really want to talk about stuff like career or life after Hogwarts or whatever. Not because I was emotional about leaving this castle or anything, I was more attached to this lifestyle – Wake up in morning, bunk all classes in club room playing darts, get firewhiskey or butterbeer (Depends if Scorpius is in the club room) and that basically concludes my entire life in Hogwarts. I mean back in the days when I was a 1st year kid I did study but could never find the need for it after my 3rd years.

"So tonight.." I said changing the subject. "What about tonight?" Scorpius asked as he poured himself a glass of butterbeer. "Weed? Tonight?" I asked even though I already knew their answer.

They all grunted how they were so going to quit tomorrow. How they were going to stop getting drunk here in the clubroom, how they were actually going to start studying from the next day.

Yeah Right...

I swear to god, the corridors in Hogwarts looked all the same. Maybe it was because I was seriously high right now, It may be not be that likely though.

I glanced back at my mates who were having trouble walking and kept stumbling on their foot but kept saying "sorry" each time. "Walk faster dammit!" I hissed, "If we get caught by prefect, I swear I will-"

"I will what, Potter?" Someone or more specifically Evangelina Valentine the head girl rudely interrupted me. "Ah, Evangelina" I said knowing fully well that she hated being called by her full name. "Can you point me to the Slytherin room?" I said hopefully.

She blinked several times, before she yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?".Her yell was ignored when Scorpius suddenly decided that it was the perfect opportunity to voice his observation "haha... Miss Valentine your hair looks like its on fire."

What followed was the most awkward few seconds of silence. It was true though, Evangelina Valentine had blazing red hair which I had to admit I liked. And this was coming from a guy who was sick of seeing red hair throughout my life. Not that I would admit it. She also had slightly darker green eyes then my own, It appreciated my own like a bullet did with a gun. And before I could even think I muttered out, "Say Valentine, want to go on a date with me?"

And thus I broke a awkward silence with another one, she looked dumbstruck for a few seconds, "You guys...HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK?" She yelled. "No, really Valentine, I am being Sirius here". "I SAID SHUT UP AND GET TO THE COMMON ROOM! NOW!" Her voice reaching alarmingly high level.

"Miss Valentine, I hope you have a legitimate reason for shouting" A rather stern voice came from the corridor just next to us. "Professor Lupin, I-I-" She began but Ted Lupin already guessed why. "What did you lot do now?" He asked with a sigh as he turned to face us. Axel and Blaze II were knocked out cold and looked as if they were sleep walking, Scorpius looked better but noway could he actually run at his state.

"Er... Ted-" I began

"Professor Lupin" He informed me trying to look stern

"Right, Professor Lupin, we lost our way to the Slytherin common room and then I noticed how beautiful Miss Valentine's eyes were" I said, I was so going to regret this when I would be sober again.

Valentine blushed furiously as Ted raised his eyebrows while Scorpius burst out laughing, "Aw, Al you old coot!" he said before going into another laughing fit.

"See, Professor?" Valentine said still blushing. "Right" Ted said still looking amused, "Miss Valentine would you please escort Mr Zabini, Malfoy and Flint back to the common room? I'll have a talk with Mr. Potter here." Evangelina nodded as she was about leave I shouted after her, "So do you want to go out or what?". She didn't ever bother turning back as she slammed the door behind her as she entered the dungeons, "Dream on Potter!"

I sighed as I turned to face Ted, "Whip that smile off your face." I said roughly even though I was talking to a Professor. Ted was one of the 'cool' Professor who made classes practical and fun. He was by far the best Transfiguration Professor.

He laughed at my comment, "You realize, your final year ends in a month?". I nodded, as I followed him to his office. It wasn't unusual for me to crash at Ted's office after a night of drinking. "You just asked her out now? So your planning to actually make her go out with you in one week?" Ted replied as he opened the door of his office I have so often been in.

"I couldn't get the courage to ask her out earlier" I admitted, as I crashed down on his crouch. He laughed as he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. "Obliviously, you should have talked to her earlier, while you were drunk" He said. Although I hardly believe he meant it.

"Whatever, I need some sleep my head hurts" I whined. I heard him sigh before I fell asleep.

He obliviously was thinking about the damage I caused last time when I was in a hangover. I smiled in my sleep, "Maybe, I could get some breakfast here as well."

It seemed I couldn't, Ted had to rush home to Victoria who was very much pregnant and needed support or something. I somehow managed to drag myself to the Great hall still felling pretty hungover. I was joined by Scorpius and the others in a few minutes. "Hey, Al" Scorpius said with a grin obliviously he wasn't that hungover to forget about what happened last night. I sighed.

"Later, mails are here" I said as I lazily looked at up at my owl, 'Sentinel' and then I gulped. I wasn't the only one who noticed, Scorpius suddenly looked more awake than ever, "mother of god, a howler!" He shouted, Axel and Blaze II reacted even worse and ran back.

The howler turned dangerously red and looked as though it would burst any second. "Do it now" Scorpius said as he managed to get as far away from me as possible. Sometimes I wonder why I was mates with them anyway.

I gulped again as I slowly opened the envelope. The voice was undeniably that of of my mum. "ALBUS SEVEROUS POTTER! YOU CAN'T IMAGINE HOW ANGRY I AM WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"The voice was so loud that I literally fell off my chair, "GETTING DRUNK NOT ONCE, NOT TWICE BUT FOR THE 18th TIME THIS YEAR! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS, ALWAYS HAVE TO CAUSE SO MUCH TROUBLE NOT ONLY TO US BUT EVEN TO TED!" Ah, so Ted is the little traitor no wonder he ran off to Victoria. "EVEN JAMES HASN'T DONE SO MUCH AS TO MAKE ME SEND A HOWLER! YOU WILL STOP RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN! OR I AM GOING TO DO MUCH MORE THAN JUST SEND A HOWLER! AND APOLOGIZE TO EVA AFTER THIS!" The howler shouted before finally bursting into flames.

The entire hall which was silent for a while before burst into laughter. Even Headmistress was smiling and that means something. "Yeah, laugh it up" I muttered angrily as I got back on my chair.

Scorpius and other came back to my side all of them still laughing and grinning like a pack of hyenas.

Behind them was Evangelina, she was grinning as well, I sighed better get this over it. "Hey Valentine sorry about what I did last night" Scorpius kept grinning while Axel and Blaze II looked a but confused. "I'll let you get off the hock this time, especially after that." She said still smiling. "Err.. What did you do last night?" Axel asked looking confused. "I don't really remember" I admitted.

Scorpius looked at me like he had just seen a ghost (A muggle term don't judge me) even Eva was looking at me like she could see through my soul or something. "You really can't remember?" Scorpius asked weakly. "Um.. No but I guessed I caused some trouble during your patrols, right?" Before Scorpius could say anything, She interrupted him with a sort of strained smile, "Right" She said before making her way back to her friends on the Gryffindor common room.

"BLOODY HELL, YOU REALY HELL DON'T REMEMBER?" Scorpius shouted as he suddenly got up banging his fist on the poor innocent table as soon Eva as left. "Er.. Yeah" I said.

**EVA's POV**

"He doesn't remember" I said as I reached my best mate Rose, as I gasped for air since I practically ran all the way. "Calm down, who doesn't remember and what?" Rose as she tried to dug her face up from the mountain of books she was trying to scale.

"Potter he doesn't remember about last night." I said as she finally dug her way out. "Isn't that a good thing?" She asked looking slightly confused. "Oh, right yes, didn't think about that" I said as she grinned, "Honestly Eva, last night you went on and on about about how much of a idiot and inappropriate he was." "That's because he is" I said with a "humph".

That's right I told myself he was a idiot and a jerk. I will resent him and will always hate him. Since I first met him in the burrow back when I was a 3rd year. Back then I felt sorry for him, after all he was like the black sheep of the family being the one in Slytherin and all. I though he was just lonely so he spend all day in that clubhouse all day. My entire image of him shattered during my first visit to the burrow.

It was a well known fact, James Sirius Potter hosted the most awesome parties on Christmas in which only the Potters, Weasley and some other family friends like Longbottom and some other were invited too along with their closest friends of course. And I finally got invited by Rose on my 3rd year. I remember being so excited that I could hardly sleep that night before.

Now don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed the party but then someone decided to ruin it. And I quote Albus Severus Potter "Your hairs looks like its on fire" Exactly the very same thing he never forgets to tell me each time he is drunk! I mean really every time, every fucking time! You have an entire family of redheads and you pick me? Are you fucking kidding me?

And then when I finally get used to it it's someone else who says it and confusing as it is he proceeds to ask me out! And very, very and may I say very conveniently forgets all about it the next day!

I sighed there really was no use in ranting about this, I mean sure he was good looking and all but he was drunk. So drunk that he will probably curse himself right now for even saying that when Scorpius tells him about it.

**AL's POV**

"So, you do remember everything?" Axel asked, "yep" I said as I manged to it the bullseye with my dart. "Then why did you deny it to Eva?" Blaze II asked next, "Because if I didn't it would be awkward." I said as I hit the bullseye again. Damn I was on a roll. "So since when did you have crush on her?", I hit the bullseye for the third eye in a row. "Since I first saw her on the Christmas Party during my 3rd year." I said as I reached for my glass of butterbeer as usual to celebrate my three in a row epic dart throws. Scorpius immediately grabbed the glass and threw it out of the window before I could reach it.

"That was uncalled for" I said slowly but with a cold and dark voice. "When are you going to ask her out?, for real" Scorpius said not all intimidated. I sighed as I crashed down the couch. "Never, she has a future ahead of her while I.." I stopped. Why the hell was I insulting myself? But it was true though I really didn't have a future there was no way I was getting a job anyway after I get out of Hogwarts.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaze II asked in a more comforting way than Scorpius. "Nothing really, live down a bridge somewhere and get drunk maybe?" I said that as a joke but no one laughed they only looked more scared.

"We are going to have that carrier talk aren't we?" I said weakly, "Well, we were going to stop weed today-" Axel said with same enthusiasm as me, "might as well find a new hobby" Blaze II interrupted him to finish his line. "Well we could study for the N.E.W.T" Scorpius added slowly.

"Might as well" ,"Not that we have nothing as else to do", "It's not like I am going to this because I am scared or anything about the future" , "I can't believe I am quieting weed for this"

And that very instant we started hitting the books, There was lots to cover but we could make it. We spend the last month doing absolutely nothing but studying. We were basically multitasking gods! (Hey that actually has a good rhyme to it) We were studying DADA while eating, Charms while we were in the shower, Potions while we were half asleep (Sleep was a luxury we could never afford) and not to mention Transfiguration while we were playing quidditch. (Scorpius and and I had tough time since we played beater and having two beater inactive most of time wasn't good at all).

The Professors all though we were possessed or something, Ted had tried to play 'exorcist' saying that some Ravenclaw ghost had possessed us. Rose, Lucy and rest of my cousin legion had pretty much thought we had gone insane. I still remember Eva's face was when we actually aced the Practicals. Professor Darkwood our DADA teacher had actually told us that if we actually had the amplitude to be an auror. Mum on the other hand who heard about this was dying with happiness, not literally of course.

And then the day arrived, the results were out. There were exited whispers, happy faces, sad faces and even shocked faces but mine probably was the most shocked face you could ever imagine.

**EVA's POV**

"So how did you do, Rose?" I asked, her smile told me everything. I got Outstanding in everything besides bloody transfiguration. "Now, Now, Rose don't blame my subject like that." Professor Lupin said as he tried to look as though he was hurt. "Oh shut up Ted" Rose said with a giggle. "Professor Lupin" Ted reminded her not for the first time in fact probably for the 1000th time at least. "Not anymore" I said with a smile. "Oh right" Ted said, "How did you do Miss V- I mean Evangelina, can I call you Evangelina or should I say Eva, I mean I you prefer-". I giggled "It's fine anyway Ted, I did same as Rose. Just got an Outstanding everywhere but Charms"

"Hey Ted" All of us turned around to face the now new Albus Potter, he actually looked much better now, he's hair was messy as always but he looked as though he actually tried to comb it. "Can you confirm if my name is Albus S Potter, with S as in snake?". "Er, yes" Ted said. "How did you do, Al? Rose said as he tried to snatch the result paper from him. When she managed to she gasped, as she saw the result. "Well?" Ted asked, "Tell us" I requested getting more and more curious.

"Well, given result this is correct and my name was never changed, I seemed to got Outstanding everywhere."

**So do you like it?**

**Also I am going to continue my other story Hawkwind soon too**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Reunions and Catching black marketers**

**AL's POV**

"Now Albus promise me-" mum began, "I won't get drunk in office, Merlin mum I am going to work not school" I reminded her not for the first time as I sat down for breakfast.

"I was shocked though, Al of all people got outstanding in N.E.W.T and managed to pass auror training in just a month" Lily my outspoken little sister said. "Now, why would you think so? Do I look like an idiot?" I said but was interrupted by my father who just joined us, "Exited, Al?" He asked. "Er..Very" I said hoping they would let me go early since it was my first day.

"But it was fairly surprising wasn't it? Al who 2 months ago wasted time playing darts passed N.E.W.T with ranking 1st and became the youngest Auror ever?" Lily asked, I ignored her cheeky comment."So how are Scorpius and the rest doing?" Mum asked as she got my cup of morning coffee(It was the very fountain of life)."Thanks mum" I said, "Scorpius is still doing auror training but he should be done soon, Axel is working for gringotts and Blaze II is working as the potions professor at Hogwarts"

"Wow, and to think I thought you lot would just be unemployed and useless" Lily said with wonder.

I wonder what she would say if I told her I was doing this only to get a certain girl. "Say Albus you should get a girlfriend!" Lily suddenly spat out. I nearly chocked on the coffee. Can this girl read minds. "Lily, my cute little sister, where did that come from?" I said with a mock smile. She returned the mock smile, "Why Al my darling elder brother, you just look so lonely all the time"

Did I really look lonely all the time? When I came back from auror training, thinking about her, thinking about her hair, did I look so lonely?

"Well actually I wouldn't mind" Mum informed me, "You're old enough and I do want to be a grandmum". This time both dad and me chocked on the coffee. While Lily beamed up, "Me an aunt? Yay!" she said "Absolute no" Dad said, "Promise me when you do it, you will use protection!" I thought he was joking but he's expression told me otherwise. "Morning mum-" My elder brother a professional quidditch player and also ex bachelor (Who was know with the love of his life, Alice Longbottom) said as he came in but before he could finish,

"Merlin! I didn't even have my first kiss or anything yet! I mean I don't even have a single girlfriend yet and your worried about-" and then I realized about what I was ranting about. Everyone's expression in the room changed, They looked at me with sad smiles. Lily tried a encouraging tone, "Its okay, Al" "You might meet someone today" Mum offered. "Okay, you can try without protection too" Dad said. "I am leaving, catch me later dad" I said as I hurried out just before I caught James saying, "Hey how come I get to use protection and he doesn't"

**EVA's POV**

I was really looking forward to this afternoon, it had been 1 month since school ended. I had an internship in the daily prophet and was currently living in a flat I shared with my boyfriend from Hogwarts Jackie King so basically life was good and right now I was the anticipating some of my old school friends to join us at our 1 month reunion just to know how everybody was holding up.

Jackie and I had just arrived fairly late due to work. "It been like forever!" I said as I hugged Rose firmly."We thought you weren't coming!" Rose said as we entered the leaky cauldron. A few other people, like my old Potions partner, my room mates and all were present. Jackie himself walked off to meet some of his old qudditch mates.

And then the the last member joined the leaky Cauldron party. "Well would you look at you Albus Severus Potter, the youngest auror in history" Rose said as he gave him a hug. Even I couldn't help but notice just how much he changed.

He's hair was actually for once looking good and wasn't even messy anymore. He was wearing a suit properly while properly tucking in his shirt, or removing a tie or anything. He wasn't even wearing the old rusted piece of metal he called spectacles.

"And I never thought a day would come, Al" Rose said with mock tears. "Ah, well you see I thought you guys should probably think that you got a shot before N.E.W.T exams" he said at as a joke but like all things he said it ended up more as arrogance. "What? Now you take that back right-" Rose began but Al quickly stopped the disaster from happening "I take it absolutely back" She glared at him for a second before walking away.

He groaned, "Why do you always manage to piss people off?" I said which made him jump. "Oh, hey didn't see you there, um". "Now, don't tell me you forgot who I am?" I said with mock shock. "Evangelina Valentine the headgirl" he said as I smiled. "Finally found out what you said that night?" He gulped slightly, "Er.. Sorry about that eye comment". I laughed "No damage done."

"Hey Eva, I need to get going, got work-" Jackie who just called me startled when he saw Al, "Hey Potter, doing alright?", Al nodded looking quite unsure, "Yeah, pretty much King." Jackie kissed me goodbye as he left. "Your boyfriend?" He asked as he took a gulp of his butterbeer. "Yep" I said. "No offense but he only got into the qudditch team because he was Hufflepuff and there aren't many good Hufflepuff player anyway." I rolled my eyes, but just said "Yeah, he works in the daily prophet with me right now." He nodded, "Well I got to get going too" He said as he put down his cup of butterbeer.

"Really? This early?" I asked there was this part of my brain yelling him to stop even though I didn't know why. "Yeah, since all an auror like me does these days is sort out cases like" he pointed to Scorpius Malfoy who was drinking shots after shots as several other cheered. "That" he said with disgust in his voice, I laughed, "More like you back in the day, well to be more precise 2 months" He shook his head, "I-I've changed" He said which caught me by surprise, "Anyway see you around, Evangelina" He said as he made his way out. "Eva" I shouted at him as he already had his hands gripped on the door knob, "Eva" he repeated before leaving.

**3rd Person POV**

Harry Potter was having the most embarrassing and most proud day on the same day. While James, Lily, Hugo, Rose and shockingly even Ted had a drunk brawl and were right in custody about to be questioned, here Albus had just his caught his first criminal, a clown named Gary Fisher who had been pretty infamous for killing people just so obtain the liver and selling it off in the black market. The funny thing was harry always thought Albus would be the one embarrassing him.

He still had other worries like how to get his other kids off the hook again. When two other aurors busted in his office. "Bloody hell, did you known about this Harry?" His best friend Ron said looking not amused at all. "You need parenting skills dad" Albus said as he sighed. Ron nodded. "Hey Hugo and Rose are involved here as well." He informed Ron.

"I think the problem is, you let them off the hook too easily" Albus said, "Well, what do you want us do?" Ron asked slowly. "Let me handle this."

"You have no idea who my father is." Rose informed the guard in the custody. He sighed, "trust me miss I do, I work for him." He said. "You know, I can have you fired do you?" Hugo interrupted him "I will get fired if I let you get away as well" he said.

Towards the other end of the room James and Lily took the liberty to insult all sorts of insults at the second guard who tried his best to ignore them.

"This ain't working, Bill" The first guard informed the second one, "Look Jim, I handled brats like them before all you got to do is ignore them." He whispered back. "This one particularly has a history here" he pointed to James. "I just hope whoever is in charge would stop acting like a bunch of chick shits and end this case"

And like as if some heavenly deity heard his wish, Albus Potter entered the room getting everyone's attention.

**AL's POV**

"I am sorry I am late, my father just passed down this case on me." I told the guards who nodded so furiously it would put house elfs to shame. Dad and uncle Ron who were standing outside the room watching us from the outside manged to convinced me to let them go this time. I was going to leave them a message just in case.

"Alright Al, get me out of here!" James said as everybody else nodded. "Not to fast, track their name are they on the records?" I shouted to the guards who once began to frantically search the record book. I really knew they weren't though and so did the guards and even did James and the other – no the accused.

"They aren't sir" one of the guards said. "See we aren't criminals happy Al, happy now, are you fucking happy now? Lily roared each time growing louder and louder until I could no bare it no longer. "Silenco" I whispered, Lily turned red in anger both the guards gulped.

"Have it recorded down" I turned to face the accused, "List down all the muggles involved in this case and you're free to go." I gulped down the small bottle of butterbeer I always keep for emergency before continuing, "If you had a problem with any members dealing with your case and it is considered appropriate by the wizardly law that directs the treatment of anyone under the suspension of drunken brawl and possible chance of usage of magic in muggle area, don't fear to drop a complain at my office." I said and started leaving as everyone kept staring at me like I was going to suddenly jump up and shout "YOU FELL FOR IT!" but nothing of that sort happened.

"Albus listen-" Ted yelled behind me

"Auror Potter" I said with a last backward glance and walked away.

"Al, I heard about James and the lot today." Mum said looking concerned as I was busy doing my paperwork. "The drunk brawl lot you mean"I said not looking up from the annoying load of work. "Well there are, er home now and they want to talk to you." Mum said looking unsure. "I am afraid I am too busy, but I would like to speak to them as well"

I didn't really have to say it because they burst into the room anyway, yelling at the top of their anything they could really from "Treachery" to "Disowned" . I sighed, "mum, can I have some time alone with them?" I said with a small reassuring smile. She nodded and and closed the door behind her. "Well?" They said slowly.

"You don't really have your names recorded." I said as I threw a file at them. Like a bunch of apes being thrown a banana they fought for it, even Ted, no wait especially Ted. "How did you do remove our name, weren't they charmed to be unremovable?" Rose asked obliviously her knowledge was more than the rest of them. I tapped at the large stack of paper file on the desk. "What is that?" James asked, "Procedure to remove the criminal record." I said. "You mean, you just-" "Yes I did" I said cutting off Hugo's line. "This whole stack of paper contains everything about you life its your entire life summary which just grows bigger every second."

"You wrote that?" Lily asked, "Indeed, but most of it was done by dad and uncle Ron before. I am merely extending the story." "You mean each time we get into trouble, Uncle Harry and dad has been bailing us out by working their ass off?" Rose asked more to herself than me. "Yes" I said "And rest assured since your high and mighty sons of war heroes from now on this humble auror will be continuing this tradition" I said with fake smile.

They all looked like they were about to cry their lungs out, exactly what I wanted. "Hey, um.. Dinner is ready, so you could have this conversation later..." Mum offered as she carefully opened the door to my room.

"That would be lovely mum" I said, "um... can I get a glass for firewhiskey for dinner at least?". "No" My mum informed me. "Bloody hell"

**3rd Person POV**

"What's the situation?" Hermoine asked her husband who just turned around and smiled. "Bloody hell, that was amazing." Harry said not believing what his son just did. "Alright quickly get back to the dinning room" Hermoine whispered as she noticed that Albus and other were coming down.

Albus came down first as he lead the wave of depressed teens (and 2 adult – James and Ted) behind him. "Hey Victoria" Albus greeted his oldest cousin who turned around and smiled, "Albus! Long time" She said as she carried her new born girl along with her, "Oh Ted, I was looking for you, where were you?" She said when she noticed her husband behind Al. "Daa" The little girl said happly which earned a awwww from all the older people when the baby saw Ted. Ted extended his hands as Victoria delicately handed her precious little girl to him.

The baby happily snuggled in Ted's arms. "I um.. wanted to talk to you Harry " He said slowly as he studied the babies innocent face who was having the time of his life rolling up and down his arms. "Not interrupting you or anything Ted. But Steam roller would be amazing name" Al said as he studied the baby. The baby went quiet for a second before saying or tried to say, " Stem loller!" "See he agrees with his awesome uncle!" Al said as he beamed. "aweom uncle" the baby repeated pointing to Al with a large smile, "I might actually like this kids" Al said with huge smile from this side.

James cleared his throat which brought everyone's attention. "I wanted to say-" he said as all the elders looked up at him with anticipating smiles. "Hold on to that thought, I rather not be here while you all go emotional so I am going out for a walk" Al said. Before looking at Victoria with puppy eyes, "Well?" Victoria said cautiously. "Can I take her along too?" Al asked pointing to the girl, "I hope you don't try to-" Victoria began but Al cut her off "You doubt me, I would never even-" Al said with mock shock. "Alright go ahead" Victoria slowly.

Al jumped with joy as he clutched little steam roller, "We are going on a adventure to Babylonia!" he shouted as he ran. The baby cried along too "Babilona! Babilona!" "And to think she had a hard time saying Ma" Victoria said weakly.

Albus hated kids be it his sister, his cousin brother or anyone but for once he was look at one with happiness than anger. "Now look here little steam roller, Since you are just 2 months old I think its the best time to tell you a very important secret in life."

The baby as though it could sense the mode, look at his 'aweom' uncle with great intensity , "Life isn't fair, it will and it will try to hit you and-" He began

Albus stopped as he saw a familiar face looked at him with a expression that was too hard to even look at. "Al who is that baby? What are you doing here? Why are you talking about life? And dear lord why are you even telling that to a baby" Eva said as she facepalmed.

"That baby is the offspring of my cousin Victoria and Ted. I am currently on a quest . I am merely preparing this baby for the adventure ahead. Is that all?"

"Just one last question, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?" I blinked rapidly, "nothing, really!" I said, "And just for you information that house behind us is mine, so where are you headed?" I asked

"Nowhere in particular, really." She said "Just a walk." She then smiled at the baby. Al had to bit his lips to not gasp at how breathtaking she looked. "What's her name?" She said turning to face Al with the same smile.

Albus opened and closed his mouth several times but no voice came out, the baby being impertinent offered his name, "Stem loller!" she said, "Steam Roller?" she said looking up at Al. "That's er a creative name." "Well listen um, I need to go well Jackie is waiting for me back home, so bye, bye steam roller" She said as she walked

**AL's POV**

It hurts, even though I already knew she could never be mine. It still hurts me when she walked away especially when she said Jackie's name. I already had gone into a fit when I met her in the Leaky cauldron and now again. This Jackie comes again and rubs it into my face. "I swear" I suddenly started shouted, "I will make you mine Evangelina Valentine!" I shouted. Little steam roller looked surprised but I didn't stop, "Hell Yeah! Jackie is going down, do you hear me?" I shouted even though I knew would never. She had appareted miles away by now.

I reached home felling happy after shouting my desires away. Victoria immediately took her baby as she saw me, "Good there is still time left we can quickly remove all the memories" She said as walked.

"So you had your little talk, huh?" I sat as I crashed down on our crouch. "Hey Al" Ted began, "Thanks" He said slowly. "We are family aren't we?" I asked he looked confused for a few seconds, "Um.. Yes?" "Then why the hell are you thanking me for looking out for you" I said, he grinned.

"Al" Dad asked, "Yeah Dad?". "Good work" He said proudly. I just grinned. "So just wanted to ask what were all the papers doing on your desk". Dad asked as sat down next to me."Well you see since I wanted them to imagine I had done a lot work to save them and all..." and I trailed off to explain them of my action.

"YOU TRANSFIGURED TOILET PAPER INTO BOOKS?" Both Dad and Mum shouted when I finished, "What else was I supposed to use?"

Ron and Hermoine were bursting into fits of laughter behind us. "Bloody hell, I haven't had such a laugh since forever" Ron said

"You don't understand Al, we are screwed if you used the entire toilet paper tomorrow-"

Lil' Steam roller shouted from the next room,"Hel yeh!"

Victoria sighed, "Memory operation was a failure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, I just wanted you to know I made mistake the genre of the story it isn't mystry/romance it is more of a action/crime/romance sort of story. I am sorry if you were expecting a mystry fiction. **

**Review please!**

**CHAPTER 3: Moving out and fighting manticore**

"Ah, Al good to see you" dad beamed as he saw me enter his office. There was already another man in the room. He was a muscular looking man with a large beard and a bald scalp whom I immediately recognized "Hello dad, er... Mr. Fusion".

Mr. Fusion or Derek Powers was a real piece of work. He was a highly respected and old member among the auror. No one really knew where he was from but he did join after the 2nd wizard war. He also trained me.

"Albus Potter tell me how many fair maidens have you saved? How many evil doers have you punished?" He shouted as he immediately saw me enter. Did I mention he thought Aurors were meant to be knights?

"Er, yes loads of them" I tried to humor him, dad chuckled. "Well then Fusion maybe we should get to the topic" he said. "Ah, yeah why did you want to see me?" I asked. "Well, Al Fusion here thinks you are finally ready to lead a team on your own." Dad said with a encouraging smile.

"Lead?" I repeated. Fusion nodded, "You have talent, lad. The Job of leading is much more difficult and complex then following orders."

Did I really want this? Am I really the one people want to follow orders from?

"Al?" Dad's voice broke me from my trance, "Yes, dad?" I asked, "You don't need to make a decision right away, take a day off and think about it." He said with a small smile. I nodded and left the room shutting door behind me very closely as I sighed.

"Albus Potter going to lead a group of auror I would have ever believe it" a familiar voice said. "What do you Scorpius?" I said weakly. "Nothing really, your dad called me too so I thought I'd stick around." I nodded before I noticed two more familiar figures behind him.

"Doing alright, Archer? Predator?" I asked the two masked person who grunted in response. Archer and Predator were the two others who trained along with me with Derek 'Fusion' Powers. They turned auror a few weeks after me but had a track record of a massive number of hit records.

"So Al are you going to take the offer?" Scorpius asked as I watched my old companions walk inside the office. "I really care much." Scorpius laughed as we began to walk out of the ministry. "You're pathetic, you join the ministry for a girl find out she has a boyfriend and now rumors say you might even succeed your dad."

"What can I say? I always the exact opposite of what I ask" I said with a sort of smile. "Well want to hit the leaky cauldron today?" He said looking hopeful as we got in his car, "Not today" I repeated the same answer I have been giving since the last week. He said nothing more this time as he dropped me off right outside Godric's hollow.

As soon as I opened the door I bumped into a girl with slightly dark blonde hair who I immediately recognized as Alice Longbottom right next to her was my brother. "So, I am guessing mum isn't home?" Alice blushed but James looked annoyed.

"Alright, I am outta here" I answering unspoken plea. I was more than just outta here, I was moving out in the next weak. I had finally managed to save enough to be afford a pretty swear apartment. I was sharing it with Scorpius who would be paying half the rent as well.

I entered my now very empty room. I had already removed the dart board, my quidditch broom collection (yes I was a collector) I fell down on my bed and before I knew it I fell asleep. And the same dream haunted me again.

_It was on Christmas eve, I was just feeling awful after being ridiculed by my brother James and Fred's prank which everyone found funny as always, I had spend the entire evening on a bottle of firewhiskey I nicked from my uncle George. I wasn't really thinking much about anything and I suddenly bumped into a girl with dark red hair, without thinking I voiced my first observation. "Your hairs looks like its on fire"._

_She blushed, "W-w-what?" She stammered, I took a few seconds to study her appearance. Red shiny hair, green eyes. Yep, just my type. Now how do I play this? Do I act like a jerk like my brother or do I act all knightly and kindly like Ted did with Victoria? _

"_You are Albus Potter, aren't you?" She asked slowly as she slowly recovered. "Yeah" I answered, somehow she looked familiar. "How do you know that?" I asked. She smiled, "Rose, told me so" Alright time to process that, how many Roses do I know? Yeah just one actually. But there is a difference when you're drunk. _

"_Rose as In?" I said, "Um.. your cousin". The drunken me laughed, "Lady, I got a battalion of cousins, oh wait you mean Rose" I suddenly remember and laughed again, "So why did she told you?". _

"_Um..no offense but are you drunk?" She asked as she took a quick retreating step, "What if I am?" It came out harsher than I wanted to, she looked frightened for a few seconds before she gulped and started walked away. _

_The drunken me however was far from done, "hey you never told me your name!" I shouted after her. She didn't turn around but stopped as she whispered, "Evangelina Valentine". "Well then Eva, would you grace me with your presence tonight?" I said, she finally turned a blush developing on her slightly tan skin, She tried to speak but failed and kept opening and shutting her mouth. I smirked."It wouldn't be a while, just a walk around the manor maybe?" I said still maintaining the cocky potter smirk._

"_You know Miss Valentine, I would like to ask you if you single" I asked as we stood after a few seconds of silence at the front gates on the manor, She hid her face beneath a hood so I couldn't really study her reaction, "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't" I added. She remained silent for a few seconds before she spoke, "I-I am". I took a step closer to her. "Well now that's perfect." She stood her ground as I took another step closer. _

_The drunken me kept on making ridicules flirty jokes as I kept taking a step closer to her. I then realized how close we were. I felt her breath falling on my face, she was laughing along with my fail attempts at flirting previously but at this moment when she realized how close we were she couldn't focus anymore. She bit her lips as I delicately pulled down her hood and then slowly pressed my lips against her's._

"Al, wake the fuck up!" I jumped up, "James would you please stop trying to wake me up when I have a good dream?" He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Yeah, like I am supposed to actually know if your having a good dream or a nightmare" I sighed as I got up from bed, "Well what do you want?" I asked

"Don't you have to move out today?" He said in a mater of fact tone, well today is the day I became a independent man so yeah I guess, "Be downstairs in 15 minutes" I said he nodded and left. I fell back on the bed and analyzed the same dream I always have.

I don't even judge Eva for hating me, after what happened that drunken night, I pretended it never happened just so my family doesn't gets to know. She though it was just a drunken fling even though honestly I liked her. As a matter of fact I always acted like a douche in front of her when I was sober and a total flirt when I was drunk. I sighed again, there really were times I needed a time turner for.

After about nearly about 3 hours and mum's "I can't believe your so grown up" speeches I finally did reach my sweat new awesome apartment. I mean this place was awesome, despite being located in one of the most highly populated part of the city, it had an impressive total area. Scorpius came around late since he had auror training.

"Damn this place is awesome" Scorpius exclaimed, he was a bit too exited like a kid in a candy store, "Axel and Blaze are coming over" Scorpius suddenly said, "Really? I haven't seen them since forever." I said looking surprised.

"But more importantly Al, so what do you think about leading that auror team?". "I have though about that much" I admitted "Well you should" Scorpius said looking slightly annoyed due to my lack of motivation.

I wonder what Fusion would have said if he knew I was hesitant to actually lead a team, knowing him he would just shout things about knight, honor, fair maidens and stuff. He was an idiot. A very powerful and ruthless idiot. I knew this he trained me.

I could never forget my 1st day there, I would never forget how close to death I was, how I was almost going to die until he stood up.

_I was clutching my arm, it was bleeding. I couldn't feel my arm. No emotion of pain, fear or anything just felt null. "Focus Al" Fusion had told before this operation. Easy for him to say, I was the one fighting the Chimera. Archer and Predator my team mates looked equally injured as the manticore almost managed to hit Archer with a blast of fire._

_God dammit, it was my first day here in training I expected introductions, speeches and other things and then I realize the difference between Hogwarts and auror training was just insane. _

_The Chimera roared as Archer hit it head on with a stupefy, there were no noticeable damage of course. The Chimera's leg however were paralyzed for a second before it charged head on at Archer. Predator however took advantage of this distraction to sneak up behind the manticore and hit a stupefy from behind. However the snake tail of the manticore saw through this and tried to burst out a wave of fire._

_This was impossible capturing a live manticore without any unforgivable charm? Impossible. I mentally cursed Fusion as I rushed forward somehow managing to get a grip around the beast's neck. It retaliated by shaking its head violently almost throwing me off however Archer who manged to recover rushed forward and cast stupefy at the snake tail._

_Predator at once saw the opportunity he rushed forward and stunned the hind leg, Archer on the other hand managed to stun the front legs however the beast was far from done yet._

_The snake hissed loudly and spit fire at me, at the creature's own body. Archer somehow barely manged to pull me out as the creature burned its own torso. "We need to capture it!" I shouted. Predator wasted no time using aguamenti to stop the fire from spreading. Both me and Archer got up wasting no time as we joined to stop the fire as well._

_And then when it finally appeared that it was over, a figure burst through the flames and rammed all of 3 us hard on the opposing wall. We recoiled forward as the collision shook the beast, the Chimera staggered back a little and then prepared to try and ram us again. It came closer, closer, closer as each second passed the trampling of the manticore on the floor felt like a step closer to my death. I gave up all hope, there was no way out and then a green light flashed before the Chimera and it finally fell down dead._

_It took me a fair few seconds to realize that it was indeed Fusion himself who decided to use a unforgivable curse. "Congratulations" He finally said after a few seconds of silence._

"_Your the first bunch of trainee to say alive for 5 minutes" He continued as he offered us a big smile. _

Thinking back, I really had the best mentor I could get . He was amazingly a good teacher who taught me more in 1 month than I ever did in my life.

My trail of thoughts were broken with the sound of the doorbell. "Probably them" Scorpius lazily said as he looked up from his quidditch broom he was polishing. "Get it would ya?" He said.

I yawned as I lazily got up and dragged my body to the front door. I opened the door and found a familiar pair of green eyes starring at me.

"E-e-Eva?" I said unbelievably, she looked equally surprised, "Al, you moved here?" I slowly gathered myself as I nodded. "Wow, that's cool. I live right next door" She said pointing to the block next to mine. "Welcome to the neighborhood" She said with a smile as she turned to face me again.


End file.
